Catch My Breath
by FlamesWitchBFF14
Summary: Hermione didn't know what to do: Her friends were hanging off different cliffs, and her crush, Draco Malfoy was with them. Who will she pick? Can she manage to 'Catch her Breath?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had tears in her eyes. Draco Malfoy was hanging on a cliff, but so was Ginny, Harry, and Ron. She didn't know who to go to first: Draco, Ginny, Harry or Ron.

"Hermione! Save Draco: You'll have everything you ever wanted!" Ginny yelled. It was true. Hermione had had a crush on Malfoy ever since her fourth year, and it stung to see him scrambling on a cliff.

"Except my friends! And what about you?! You have Harry Potter as your husband: Your dream come true!" Hermione replied, tears still streaking down her face.

"What good would it do if you saved me or Ginny, and one of us died, leaving the other alone!?" Harry busted in.

"Can't I save all of you?" Hermione cried.

"No, Hermione! Pick Malfoy!" Ginny's voice began to fade away, as she vanished down the hole, along with her friends.

"We'll manage to get back to you, somehow! Never forget Hermione!" Harry screamed.

Ron fell, deeper down the hole, and he shrieked, "Good bye Hermione! We'll miss you, but don't ever doubt our return!"

Hermione yowled after them, "NO! HARRY! GINNY! RON!" then more feebly, "Draco."

And she rushed to his side, where she willingly pulled him up, sobbing, saying things like, "I won't let me leave you too!"

Draco was still against the whipping wind, and she murmured in his ear, "I love you, Draco. Though you may not know it, I love you."

**So, do you like or what? Can you tell why I named this story 'Catch my Breath' after Kelly Clarkson's song? Please review, and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Critical Position

Hermione's breathing was raspy as tear drops splashed over Draco's blood-soaked chest. "Well, let's see what we can do here," she mumbled.

She quickly deliberated that she could not move him far in this critical position, so she decided that she had to camp here. Hermione quickly did all the charms that would prevent Death Eaters from being able to locate them.

She made a tent with a swish,swish of her wand, and she inspected the tent inside, which was fine, and was similar to the Weasley's tent at the World Cup, except much smaller. She, after a moment of thought levitated Draco on a bed that was in the tent. She applied all the ointments she knew on Draco's chest, and after an hour the bleeding stopped: Hermione was afraid that he might lose too much blood, and she couldn't bear to have another person leave her, especially her crush!

Tears were still dripping down Hermione's cheeks days afterwards, and Draco was still unconsious. Hermione's eyes were lined with, not only tears, but dark blue purple lines of exhaustion: She hadn't slept since the 'accident': She had stayed with DRaco all her nights, praying that her friends were fine, and so was Draco.

Almost a month later, Hermione was swaying with tiredness from no sleep,until she heard a voice. A very quiet and raspy, and almost unaudible voice, coming from the bed. "G-g-gr-gra-ng-e-e-e-r." it seemed to say. "H-He-H-Her-Hermio-ne-Hermione."

**Ooooh, cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll update 2day: I'm really liking this story!**


	3. The Truth

Hermione whipped around from the drawer she was checking for other ointments. "Draco!" she cried, and her happiness was indescribable, as she slowly approached him, and touched his chest. Draco winced, but Hermione smiled.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?" he asked distractedly, trying to figure out why mudblood Granger had saved his life.

"Why were you bleeding so badly?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco flinched. "Death Eaters," he mumbled, glancing up at her once, but avoiding eye contact. "Anyways, mudblood-"Hermione flinched. "-I seem fine so I'll just be going,"

"Draco, I know you aren't lying when you said Death Eaters. Which is why you can't leave this tent, and nor can't I. Listen to the radio."

CRACKLE! Hermione switched on the old radio. "_Death Eaters are being found everywhere, and it is not safe anywhere. Millions of people are already dead, and so it seems that another era of horror KKK_ The man's voice speaking died out, and Hermione meaningfully turned to Draco and said, "See, that man just died!"

Draco looked horrified. "So I'm stuck here,"

Hermione nodded. "Or at least until I can swear on an Unbreakable Vow."

Draco groaned. "Wow, I'd rather be hanging off that cliff."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes, as she said cold and frigidly, "Fine, go ahead. I don't care. It's not like my friends died because of my choice!" And she stormed out of the room.

**Oooooh, Drama! What do you think! I think it was a nice little touch to the story! I think I'll write another chapter, actually.**


	4. Kiss

Hermione threw herself on her cold bed (She hadn't slept there in weeks), and sobbed into her pillow. She had chosen Draco over her best friends: How could she? Now she hated Draco, and they were being forced to live together for years! Her life had just been ruined, and worst of all she couldn't speak to anyone she loved, except, well, Draco.

There was a knock on Hermione's door. "What do you want, Draco? Gone to say bye, I assume?"

Draco sighed. "Granger, tell me what's wrong and what happened."

It was Hermione's turn to sigh. "Fine, Draco, if you insist." and she opened the door. However, her insides were turning: Draco cared! Hermione sat down on her bed, and Draco watched her, standing. He could see the tears scrambled on her face, and Hermione blushed: She didn't like him looking at her like that!

"Well?" Draco asked.

"Ginny, Harry, and Ron were there," Hermione began, and Draco was wise enough not to ask 'where'? " I had a choice on who to save, Draco. They were all hanging from opposite cliffs. Ginny and Harry did not allow me to go save them first, and neither did Ron. That left you. They fell. Together. They told me they would find a way to get back to me. So now you're here. Alive. While my friends are probably either dead, or about to die."

"And now I'm here, yelling at you," he murmured.

Hermione nodded. "You know... Draco, we may as well be friends or something, if we're planning to live together for years."

Draco stepped forward, so he was right in front of Hermione, his breath washing over her neck. "How far into 'friends'?" he breathed.

Hermione blushed. "How'd you know?"

Draco chuckled. "I assumed thanks,"

"Then in that case," Hermione leaned up and kissed him.

**I know, way too soon to be kissing, but come on, guys: I've got to get to the romance!**


	5. The Patronus

"Draco! Tea's ready!" Hermione called up the stairs, holding a steaming kettle.

"Coming, 'Mione!" Draco replied.

Hermione laughed, and wondered HOW this had possibly came to be, but it had really happened: SHe and Draco were together, at long last.

It was eight months after the kiss, and still Hermione had not heard/seen a sign that her friends were still alive. Still, Draco pretty much made up for it.

She carefully placed two cups and the kettle on the table and sat down, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her, and she smiled. She tilted her head up to find A certain blond boy's face staring into my face, and I smiled wider. He immediately kissed me. I had barely taken a breath in the first place, but DRaco's lips gave me air so I could live on.

"Get off me, Draco. You barely let me catch my breath." Hermione said playfully, and gently slapped Draco's cheeks.

He grinned and sat down on another seat, far from me, pretending to be hurt.

I got up and sat on his lap, before turning to face him with a steaming cup of tea. "What were you doing upstairs?"

"Just checking the Daily Prophet." Draco expression turned into, _oops!_

And Hermione didn't miss anything. She leapt up. "And how, Draco dear, did you manage to get your hands on that paper?" Hermione's voice was dangerously close to worry, fury, and sadness.

"Um, I, see the thing is that-"

"Don't lie to me, Draco Malfoy. You left the tent to find a Daily Prophet, didn't you?!" Hermione asked, fury lighting her angry face.

"Come on, 'Mione! I wanted to know what was going on!"

Hermione was close to tears now. "Did you ever think, Draco, what would happen to me if you left me, like my friends did? Did you ever?"

"Of course I did, Hermione! I was extra careful! I put on a disillusionment charm and everything! Honest!" Draco was also standing.

"Oh, yeah! So you were careful," Hermione scoffed. "But did you think?! Did you ever think that I would kill myself if everyone I loved left me?! EVER?!"

"I-" Hermione pointed at his chest, pressing her fingertip into Draco's chest. "I love you, Draco Malfoy. You know I do! So why bother risking it all to see the NEWS?"

Draco was having trouble catching his breath, and when Hermione admitted her love for him, he totally lost it. He put his hands on Hermione's cheeks, feeling the tears under his fingers. "Hermione. You know why I did it. I did not mean to hurt you in any way. You know I could never do that to the person I love most."

Hermione still looked ready too cry. "Thank you Draco," she breathed into his ear, before resting her head into the crook of his neck. " I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione."

* * *

The Next Day.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed.

Draco appeared at her doorway. "Yes, Hermione?"

"LOOK!" Harry Potter's stag glowed in the room, and Draco hurried inside.

"_Everyone is fine. Except Ron. He is close to death. He fell very and I are going on fine. I'm sorry, but we have a long time before we get to your place. Don't reply. Harry, Ron, and Ginny's best wishes." _the stag spoke.

Hermione sobbed into Draco's shoulder. "So relieved. Thank god. Hope Ron'll live," she gasped.

Draco gently pushed her into the bed, and whispered sweet dreams, realizing she was very tired.

"Thanks, Draco." she murmured. "Love you,"


	6. Nightmare

Hermione woke up trembling, her eyes wet with tears. She had had a nightmare about Ron dying.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered anxiously, sitting on her bed.

"How-how did you know?" Hermione asked, slightly impressed and very surprised.

"You screamed in your sleep. And then you wouldn't wake up." Draco explained.

Hermione breathed out slowly, before bursting into tears. "It was Ron. He was dying... and I-" she began to weep harder than ever.

"We-we went back to the cliff, and-and he and I, we-we jumped off-off the c-cliff!" she began to utterly weep, sob, cry, and mope: The lot!

"Hermione," Draco whispered soothingly, wrapping an arm around him, and kissing her hair gently. "It's over, though, isn't it?"

"You-you didn't l-let me finish: th-this is wh-what happened:

_""On three," Ron told her, holding her hand gently._

_"1..." Hermione began._

_"2..." Ron whispered._

_"3!" they yelled, and tears dripped down both of their faces._

_Draco reappeared behind Hermione, and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Don't." he pleaded._

_"I must," Hermione replied, removed Draco's hands and leapt with Ron._

_"NO!" Draco yelled, now his face boiling with tears._

And that's what happened," Hermione ended lamely.

Draco kissed her. "That will never happen."

"I know," Hermione snuggled deeper into Draco's chest. "I know," she repeated softly.

**Oooooo, Drama! Review plz!**


	7. The Second Message

A stag dropped in, and Hermione squealed with excitement, and called Draco down, as the stag began to speak. We need help. It said. Please. Help Us.

"DRACO!" she began to sob into his shoulder, before she finally began to understand message. "My friends are in danger!"

It hit her like a lightning bolt, and she just began to weep harder than ever.

"We have to leave now." Hermione stated firmly, and ran up the stairs, but Draco grabbed her around the waist.

"Hermione, hold on." he whispered, restraining her from dashing her upstairs. "Was that really one of their voices?"

"N-no."

"So who was that?"

"I-I don't know."

"So where are you going?"

"Up the stairs to pack."

"And is that safe, falling into a trap?"

"No."

"So where are you going again?"

"Nowhere."

"Good. So who do you think that was?"

"I don't actually know, Draco. Do you think that was a Death Eater's voice?"

"Noooo, but I think I do know who's voice it really is. I just need confirmation. Hermione, you have a record of all the Slytherin's voices. Please bring them to me." he said tiredly, and Hermione speedily dashed up, and soon returned.

Draco immediately flipped to a page that contained Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson's voices. "I think it was a mix," he explained to a confused Hermione. He played Theodore's Voice. He played Pansy's voice. He combined them. It sounded like the voice in the patronus! But there was one voice missing. One voice they would have to figure out...

**Ahhhh suspense! So refreshing!**


	8. The New Arrivals

Hermione was sitting in their makeshift library, searching for information about well, anything she could find to explain about the Patronus's words' meaning. "Draco I need some hel"

Then she heard it. Whispering. A death person could have heard it, and she very, very silently hurried to the entrance of the tent, where she found Draco waiting for her, his ear pressed onto the tent's flap.

The quiet whispers sounded weak and tired, so Hermione slowly opened the tent, to find a group of about twelve to fourteen years of age looking at the supposedly barren place where the tent was.

A girl with flaming red hair noticed her first, along with a boy beside her.

Hermione glared at her. "State your business, and your names."

The girl with red hair stood up, straight and tall, the boy slightly behind her, his breath on her neck, and I noticed she gripped his hand tightly, and he didn't let go. Boyfriend and girlfriend, Hermione assumed, as the red haired girl spoke. "Hello, I am Persian Windle, and I am the leader of the group. I am thirteen years old, and this is my boyfriend, Dylan Sasmon. Dylan is currently in Second-In-Command, and he is fourteen years old.

"This is my friend, Cynthia Cane, and this is her boyfriend, Andrew Curn, both fourteen. That is Selena Jin and her boyfriend Devon Ye. She is thirteen he is fourteen. That is Samantha Sarkonisa, and she is currently the girlfriend of Jeffrey Hin, both she is twelve, he is fourteen.

"That is Lyne Yousa, and she is the girlfriend of Matthew Pepoel, both thirteen. That would be Nubia Johnson, and her boyfriend Jason Lee, both thirteen years of age. That is Ashley Jinga, girlfriend of Mahammad Icstov, him fourteen, she thirteen.

"That must be Nima Linser, and that is his girlfriend, Ruby Cheris, and they are both fourteen years old."

Hermione stopped her before she could continue. "You have quite a group here, Persian, however you look very hungry, and tired, so would you like to stay with us? We have-"

Dylan's brown eyes were flaring, as he spoke, "And who said we trusted YOU?"

Hermione looked at Persian hopefully, that she had a different point of view, but suddenly her eyes turned to cold, and her body tensed. Hermione realized something about the group: They were tougher than they let everyone think: The element of surprise. The group was defensive, and somehow made this offensive. Odd, but interesting. Also, they weren't hostile, but they were certainly powerful and more than willing to be defensive.

"Noone, but" Hermione began.

"So you assumed, did you? Wow, assuming is a real weak point, I see. Didn't your parents say that assuming never got you anywhere? No, I didn't think so." She turned to her group. "Pretty dense, eh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes furiously and then weakly smiled. "Persian, you are in no form to fight any fights."

Persian straightened her spine, so she was face to face with her enemy. Now Hermione could see the features of this girl: Her eyes showed experience: Her cheeks showed tragedy: Obviously this girl had gone through a lot. She also noticed the love etching through her face and loyalty, probably to her group, and Dylan, who had stepped up behind her, to face Draco. "I think I am, girl." She spat.

Hermione hissed quietly. "I did not come out here to bicker with a stupid girl." Hermione knew she wasn't stupid if she could care for her group, but still!

"Who do you think you are? You think you're so intelligent, but guess what? You are not! You haven't ever had to care for an entire group, or anything like that? You don't have any experience, yet you waltz around like, 'Oh Omigod, aren't I just so beautiful! Too bad my smartness isn't the same amount as my adorableness!"

Hermione reeled back, as Persian turned around, and Draco aimed a punch at her neck, and Persian winced only slightly. "Weak," she stated, turning back to Draco. "That shpuld have been a deathly shot, but all I felt was a small bee's sting. Weak. You're weak! I'll bet you fought a person when their back wasn't facing you! Naturally, naturally. Or maybe, you're just afraid to hit a girl!" she laughed. "Stupid mistake. How do you get around in life?"

Draco looked like he could bite her, but Hermione raised her hands. "Persian, we did not mean that in any offensive way. We just wanted to help. Sow will you join Draco and me, knowing that we have done this out of kindness?"

Persian turned to her group and grinned. "Well, who's up for it? After all, they can't harm us!" she laughed again, and caught Draco's eye, as everyone nodded their approval.

"Excellent. Well, best move along then!"


	9. Persian's True self

Dylan was a little nervous about staying with Hermione and Draco, and he expressed his feelings to Persian. "Dylan, don't be afraid. They're good people, you know, they don't want to hurt us. We're safe, and even if they try to harm us, our strong points are combat, one of their weak points. We'll be safe, Dylan. I promise." she toned her voice to be soft. "You trust me, right? The group does, and I trust every single one of them, especially you, Dylan. But I trust Hermione and Draco too. Please, Dylan, just give them a chance."

He sighed quietly, before nodding slowly. "Okay, but one wrong move, and they're dead."

Persian laughed quietly, before leaning up to kiss him softly. "Honestly Dylan. Who would have thought boys were such worrywarts?"

Dylan loved it when she lost her strict and mature leader title, and returned to her playful sense of a real thirteen year old, who did not have to take up such big responsibility!

"Persian?" A soft voice came from the doorway, and Persian recognized it immediately, and stood up. "Zoe!" she cried, throwing her arms around her best friend, who she hadn't seen in over 5 years. "How did you come here?"

"I'm a patronus, Persian. I'll come. Soon. In 6 months."

Persian sighed. "Of course, Zoe." she dried the tears on her cheeks, then smiled weakly at Dylan, who was watching her.

"She said that last time. I'll be here in a month. She never came." Persian sat down beside Dylan, almost in his lap, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Cynthia cried, as bubbly as usual, followed closely by Devon, who sat beside Persian, and reached a comforting hand on her shoulder, but in a friendly way, and Cynthia sat down next to Devon. Devon looked at Dylan. "Zoe?"

He nodded slightly. "Yeah."

Persian lifted her head from Dylan's warm shoulder, and smiled weakly at the assembled people. "I'm still your leader, you know." she grinned at her friends.

Devon stood up, and bowed. "Of course, Madam. What would you like?"

Cynthia burst out laughing, along with everyone else in the room. Persian hugged her best friends. "You'll always be my best friends, leader or not."

They grinned, and this made Persian smile too.

**This chapter was mainly about showing Persian's true self, and the bond she has between her best friends. Not my best, but plz review!**


	10. Anxiety

Hermione was a little anxious about the first breakfast with the entire group. Dylan had gone hunting under a cloak with Persian, and brought back a hare. Hermione was grossed out, but welcomed it with open arms.

As she skinned, it, she hissed with annoyance. Poor hare!

Still, as Draco and the group came down, she put on the best confident smile she could compose. "So," she winced at the unusual silence, and Cynthia shifted quietly next to Persian, who put her fork down.

"Yes, Hermione? You wanted to say something?" she asked politely, still thinking about her hunt with Dylan:

_Dylan turned to me, holding the hare, and I grinned widely, but he didn't smile. He frowned._

_I reached out to touch his shoulder worriedly, and I noticed his eyes followed me every moment._

_"Dylan, honestly, what is it?" I whispered. I hated it when he was like that._

_Dylan glanced at me. Nervously. He was never nervous around me._

_"Dylan, please," I pleaded. My heart was slowly beginning to crack, and he must have noticed that, because he immediately spoke up._

_"It's just, are you sure we can trust them?" his voice was stronger at the end of the sentence._

_I murmured, after thinking, "No, Dylan, I don't. But this is important, just because. And Dylan, they can't exactly, just, harm us, now can they?"_

_"No," he stated slowly._

_"Exactly," I stated proudly, though Dylan was silent the rest of the way._

So now Persian glanced at him, while Hermione spoke, and Selena anxiously twitched.

"Well, maybe, we could talk about something."

Persian was silent. Everyone was silent. Except Hermione.

"So, how did you guys catch this, ah, hare?" Hermione grinned weakly.

Persian ignored her and continued to poke out her piece of hare. Dylan glanced at Persian, who ignored him, too. So Dylan chose to be silent, too, and Hermione looked slightly flustered.

Dylan followed Persian sneakily into her room, where they would be alone. Persian broke down, at that moment, and Dylan was shocked, then instinctively moved to comfort her. He slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Persian knew his feel so well, she didn't leap up or acknowledge his presence, until she asked gruffly, "What?"

Dylan whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Persian. For what ever I did wrong."

"Whatever? Dylan, you can't do that to me?! You can't just ignore me, leaving me to wonder what I did wrong! You git! And then you APOLOGIZE? Unbelievable!"


	11. Chapter 11

Once Persian stormed out of the room, another being entered: Hermione. Hermione sat down next to Dylan and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"You know she cares about you. A lot." Hermione whispered to him, watching his eyes for any emotions.

"I know," Dylan muttered.

"Has this ever happened before?"

Dylan glanced at her, and she winced. "Well, I mean, when you guys met-"

"Sort of, I guess. I mean, do you want to know our history or something?"

Hermione hesitantly nodded.

Dylan sighed, then began to speak.

_Persian was working at school, she was ten, and she was working on an article for the leaving fifth graders. She needed the names of the fifth graders, so she started with the boys playing a baseball game. She already knew the boy with gorgeous brown hair, and warm brown eyes: Dylan Sasmon, and she realized she had been thinking of him, and she blushed furiously._

_She hated the feeling she got when she mentioned, thought, saw, or spoke to Dylan. _

_But still, she did need Mohammad's last name, so she made her way toward them. Oh shoot, she thought. Mohammad was next, and he was getting ready to bat. And, darn... Dylan was after him. _

_She embarrassingly, rushed to Mohammad, who glanced at her, then got into position to bat._

_"Hold on," she flushed as she felt Dylan's gaze on her, and Mohammad turning to her. Her best friend took the clipboard from her, Selena, and she asked for Mohammad's last name as quickly as possible. Still, they took a while, and Persian reluctantly turned to Dylan, after Selena winked at her, then looked at Dylan._

_"You realize you could bat next right?" she told Dylan._

_"I know," he didn't move. Persian twirled a finger in her hair, half out of nervousness, the other out of flirting._

_Dylan stared at Mohammad for moment, then turned to another, different boy._

_"I was feeling embarrassed," Dylan explained to Hermione, who was looking at him._

_Persian didn't miss this, and left the boys alone, leaving her face very heated._

_Later on, that day, Selena caught Dylan staring at Persian, and she told her. Later on, Mohammad noticed Persian staring at Dylan, and instantly told him._

_Persian had had a horrible day at home, and Dylan still didn't know what had happened, even now. But the next day, Persian avoided him as much as possible, and did not look at him. A week later, Dylan was very upset. Until he saw something._

_Persian was standing with her clipboard, and her best friend Selena next to her. Suddenly, she dropped her clipboard, and visibly was very angry. Dylan hurried to see what was going on, Cynthia leading him to the crowd._

_Dylan could hear her yelling at one of the fifth graders, and suddenly they aimed a punch at her, and Dylan tensed. Cynthia pushed her shoulders backward, and rushed next to Persian. Now Dylan could hear fine._

_"How's the weather up there, tree? At least Selena doesn't have to get Extra Large at eleven, weakling! Your aim is weak, you don't have enough power, that should have at least pin more than a gentle pinch!" she hissed. And that's when Dylan knew she wasn't like all the other girls who would have squealed out in pain._

_Still, Dylan was furious, and he pushed his way out next to Persian, and yelled, before they could reply, "Your just loads of gits! Who are you to insult someone because of their height, when you are only an inch taller!"_

_They shifted nervously, and Cynthia spoke up, and was quickly joined by Andrew, Minato, Nicole, Haley, and I'm not going to complete the list of people who joined them. So, let's just say, from that day on, I was considered Persian's second in command, or boyfriend/crush._


	12. Hermione's explanation

Hermione was silent. "You need to do something," she stated finally.

Dylan pretended to look shocked, then replied sarcastically, "Really? I had no idea!"

Hermione groaned, then smiled weakly. "No, prat. I MEAN, you should, wait, Persian was having a fight, correct? So she needed somebody to help her?!"

"No, you see, Persian is very proud: She'd never ask for help, even if she was dead desperate."

"So, what do you want to do?""

Dylan was quiet, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are as dumb as Ron, but worse! You have to get her a ring!"

Dylan looked slightly surprised, then nodded, as Hermione continued. "Obviously, what you did to her frustrated her by the billion, and furied her."

"Just one question: WHY?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Have you EVER been in a relationship before?"

"Er, no..."

She sighed. "No wonder. At this time, this usually starts at around pre-teen (ten to twelve), when girls have their first crushes. But that's just that: They're crushes. Still, when they turn thirteen or fourteen, they feel real romantic feelings to the person. Persian is thirteen, and so she's feeling those emotions toward, well, you."

"But that doesn't-"

"Turning thirteen brings special emotions, and she is currently going through a very gentle phase, where she needs all her friends, including you. But YOU are her boyfriend. You are the person she leans her head on to when she needs a comforting shoulder, because she feels a type of passion towards you. So if you were to, say, ignore her, she would be having emotional problems. And that's why she needs you so much."

Dylan was utterly still, then glanced at Hermione. "How do I get a ring?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows sneakily. "You'll see."

* * *

Hermione handed him a camouflage cloak she had taken 2 hours to make it, as she handed it to Dylan, she added a quick disillusionment charm on him, and murmured cheerfully, "Ready to go!"


End file.
